Please Remember
by Fallen Althea
Summary: Buffy suddenly remembers the events of I Will Remember You and goes to L.A. to confront Angel about it. Based on the song Please Remember by Leann Rimes from the movie Cayote Ugly.


Title: Please Remember  
  
Author: Althea  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, only the plot. They belong to Joss and Co. I'll list them all but I'm too lazy to do so. Also, the song "Please Remember" is by Leann Rimes, from the movie "Cayote Ugly"  
  
Summary: Buffy suddenly remembers the events of "I Will Remember You" and goes to L.A. to confront Angel about it. Based on the song "Please Remember" by Leann Rimes.  
  
Pairings: I would say, obviously B/A but just read it to find out.  
  
A/N: I know you're thinking, "not another 'iwry' fic!" Yeah, I know. I wrote this when I was still mesmerized with the ep, but now. Well, it's already there so might as well post it.  
  
  
  
Time, sometimes the time just slips away And you're left with yesterday, left with the memories  
  
And I, I'll always think of you and smile  
  
And be happy for the time, I had you with me  
  
Though we go our separate ways  
  
I won't forget so don't forget, the memories we made  
  
Please remember.  
  
***  
  
"So, then let's just stick to the plan. Keep our distance until time has passed. Given enough time, we should be able to . . ."  
  
"Forget?" Angel finished for her.  
  
Demon lunging through the window, attacking them. They fought it and it got away, leaving Buffy on top of Angel.  
  
"Angel? You okay?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I feel weird." He answered.  
  
"I know. I do, too. I mean, I only came to see you so I could tell you face to face not to see me face to face anymore. And I know there's a fly in that logic ointment somewhere, but the next thing I knew, we were being attacked by this Mutant Ninja Demon Thing, and we're on the floor on top of each other, and it's just really confusing being around you."  
  
"No, I meant I felt weird from the demon's blood. It's powerful."  
  
"O-kay. Let's just rewind Buffy's little outburst and pretend it never happened."  
  
Angel walking towards her in the middle of the day, taking her into his arms then kissing her passionately.  
  
***  
  
Buffy woke up with a start, gasping for breath. She partly woke up Riley who's been sleeping beside her but she told him that it's nothing. "Go to sleep" she said.  
  
She's been having these dreams lately. She and Angel in some scenes that never even happened. First, she thought that it was just her wild imagination, but it doesn't make sense. She's with Riley now and she loves him. There's no reason for her to have these senseless dreams.  
  
But there is this fact that a slayers dream means something more, rather than imagination and hormones taking control. It usually is a premonition of awaiting evil or the upcoming 'end of the world' thing.  
  
But these dreams, they seem so real. If they haven't been so mixed up in her brain, she would have bet that what she had dreamt really happened. Of course, it can't be. As far as she was concerned, she and Angel is supposed to be history by now, at least that's what she's been trying to stick into her head all this time but sometimes, she still wonders what Angel is doing right that very moment, and maybe if he's thinking about her.  
  
She looked at her bedside clock and found out that it's still just three in the morning. She had a slow night with vampires so she and Riley just decided to head back to his room and make out. But every time she fell asleep, even for a nap, the same confusing scenes take over her head.  
  
Slowly, she closed her eyes and unknowingly drifted back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"I'm sorry I kissed you like that." Angel apologized, taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"You are?" she asked, fairly disappointed.  
  
"Not for the kiss itself."  
  
"Good. I mean, cuz, as far as kisses go, I thought that it was well above average." "I think maybe we'd be asking for trouble rushing back into things. Not that I don't want to rush. I do. Believe me." He said. "You spoke to the Oracles. And they did say you were cured for good. But, how do we know that they really speak for the Powers? I mean, they could be pranksters." "It would be smart to wait a while. See if this mortal thing takes." He said. " I mean, you're still the Slayer. And I'm not sure what I am now. I don't even know what my purpose is. I can't just wedge myself into your life back in Sunnydale. I wouldn't be good for either of us. Not to mention the fact that you just started college. And what about Slaying? I mean, if you had me to worry about, you might not be as focused."  
  
"Are you gonna pull out a pie chart on me now?" Angel just stared. "You know, it's a good thing I didn't fantasize about you turning human only about 10 zillion times. Cuz today would have been a real let down." "We stay in touch, just not . . ." "Literally."  
  
She got up and says, " We'll talk soon" and lays her hand on top of his. Then suddenly it happened. They kissed and more kissing followed, causing them to slam against the refrigerator door. And they continued, throwing things off the kitchen table and then throwing themselves on it, still kissing.  
  
***  
  
Riley noticed Buffy's moving. He saw that her eyes are moving signaling that she's dreaming. Well, whatever dream it is, it sure looks like a good dream since Riley can see the smile forming on her lips. He just hopes it's about him.  
  
"Oh, Angel."  
  
Riley froze.  
  
He can't be hearing this. But as he watched Buffy's movements beside him, he knew what she's dreaming about and he knew very well that's it's not about him.  
  
Riley felt like he's been slapped on the face. He thought things are over between them, she assured him that. But now.  
  
The sunlight was shining behind his window blinds and he guessed that's it's about seven in the morning. Time to wake her up, and maybe cut whatever the hell she's dreaming about short.  
  
"Buffy, wake up." Riley softly said, even though he's about to explode with the knowledge of Buffy's still hidden desire to her ex.  
  
Buffy softly stirred and finally, her eyes opened. "Hey," she greeted, kissing him.  
  
"Nice sleep?" Riley asked although the answer is quite obvious. He's not sure if he should keep quiet about what he saw or just ask her straight out. He decided to shut his mouth for a while and maybe see what happens.  
  
"Uh, it's alright." She said uncertainly.  
  
"So, what's our plan for today?" he asked.  
  
***  
  
Buffy just sat, still thinking of her dreams. She needs some serious answers and she wants it now.  
  
She's just not sure how to get those answers without upsetting anybody. If she asked Angel about her dreams and it really didn't happen, she'll feel like a fool, still caught up with her ex and of course it will also upset Riley leaving her with nothing, because of her stupid dreams.  
  
But she knows Angel, he would never laugh at her face and make her feel like a fool because of her nonsense dreams, he will probably do all that he could just to find the answers for her. As much as Buffy wanted to deny it, she wants to see Angel right now and ask him what the hell is happening to her. The only problem on his mind now is Riley and probably the scoobies. What excuse is she going to tell them, about her leaving them in a glitch and heading to L.A. in search for the answers?  
  
And the fact that she's most needed now that this Glory woman, who she can't defeat whatever tactic she do, is on the loose searching for her sister, the Key, which a fact that she still doesn't know about herself.  
  
Well, she reasoned with herself. I'm here but I can't concentrate until I get some explanation of what the hell is happening to me, how can I protect them all if I'm going out of my mind? So it's set. She'll go to L.A. find some answers and leave as quickly as she can and hopes that they never found out.  
  
"Buffy!" Riley exclaimed. "You zoned out. Are you ok?"  
  
Buffy forgot that she's still on Riley's bed with him beside her, asking her what's her plan for the day. She very well can't say that.  
  
"Uh, yeah." She answered. "I got to go and go. somewhere."  
  
And with that, she fled out the room.  
  
***  
  
Please remember, please remember  
  
I was there for you, and you were there for me  
  
Please remember, our time together  
  
The time was yours and mine, while we were wild and free  
  
Please remember, please remember me  
  
"So, are you going to tell her?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"What?" Angel looked up from his paper, confused.  
  
For probably the first time in months, she, Angel and Wesley are just lounging at the lobby of the hotel with nothing to do but wait for to call them up and ask for help of Cordy to have a vision which neither are happening. Wesley is, as usual, reading some ancient book of prophecies etc. about Angel or some other demon that's going to, at least try to kill them all especially Angel. Cordy is, for the first time doing her nails in public and irritating Angel who's just peacefully sulking and reading the newspaper twice since she's obviously bored.  
  
"Oh, come on Angel" she said. "You act like its not a big deal, but I know that it is. Look, you don't have to play games with me and I know that it happened like, months ago but you have to admit, I know that you know that you're dying to tell her about what happened on that 'Lost Day'" Cordelia, if what I'm thinking is what you're saying, I don't wanna talk about it." Angel deadpanned.  
  
"C'mon Angel, I'm bored. We need something to talk about." Cordy whined. "Oh, and you're always saying that, keeping it all inside until one day, you're going to burst like an over inflated balloon."  
  
Angel just stared and continued rereading the day's paper.  
  
"And I do mean that literally." Cordy challenged. "I saw it once on TV you know. Anyway, what you did is like an over written piece of hallmark card. Buffy's in town and you finally become hu-"  
  
"Cordy," Angel warned, motioning to Wesley who's been silently reading but no doubt still keeping tabs of what they are talking about. Cordelia seemed to forget that Wesley had no idea of what happened when Buffy first came to L.A., which resulted to some time warping, not that Cordy has the specific details.  
  
"Well, back to the point," she again started much to Angel's dismay. "What really pisses me off is that you never even bothered to look into the sweepstakes winning numbers. I mean, the money could, like, buy me a whole new wardrobe in replacement of all my blood and vampire dust stained ones, and of course half can go to the company. God, sometimes your priorities are all screwed up!"  
  
Angel just continued on reading his already read paper.  
  
"C'mon Angel" Cordy again pushed. "Sooner or later, you have to learn to share your feelings, so better start now when you're just 247 years old."  
  
"Cordelia please." Angel said, obviously fed up of Cordelia's ranting. "I'm not the touchy feely type that just burst out touchy feelings every chance he gets. If you want to have a talk like that, go talk to Wesley."  
  
"Excuse me?" Wesley protested. "I'm not-"  
  
"Talk about Mr. Sensitive. I guess I already succeeded in making you feel as uncomfortable as possible." Cordy admitted. "So Wesley, how's the reading doing?" "I just want to get one thing straight." Wesley said. "I'm not-"  
  
"I'm going upstairs." Angel stated, leaving his two 'sidekicks' alone gaping at him.  
  
***  
  
Angel hated Cordelia for bringing up the past. The past that never even happened as far as Buffy was concerned. He hated her for exactly reading his thoughts of how much he wanted Buffy to know, to remember what really happened that day when she stopped by his now blown office just to say hi and ask for an explanation to his stalking in the shadows trying to protect her.  
  
He wanted Buffy to remember what happened between them, because a part of him still hopes, believes that Buffy would come back to his ever so open arms and just stay there forever, loving him. But he knew that even so how much he hope and believe, that would never ever happen.  
  
So it would be better to stop this nonsense and finally let go of the only woman he ever loved, and probably will ever love.  
  
***  
  
"This is a dream. You're human for, like, a minute and already there's cookie dough fudge mint chip in the fridge." She said as she took a bite of Angel's ice cream while cuddling beside him in his bed. "God, I love food." He replied.  
  
"Food is good." "Why did you never tell me about chocolate and peanut butter?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I figured if your vamp taste buds couldn't really savor it, then it would only hurt you to know." she answered. Angel gave her a smile and she felt like she's going to melt. This exact moment is just perfect in her opinion. Here she is like a normal girlfriend in the arms of her normal boyfriend like any other couple in the world. And it felt good. "By the way, I'm over the whole needing to be mature thing. That time you just spent in the kitchen? That was enough time apart." she said. "Too much." Angel agreed while trying to take a bite of his cookie dough fudge mint chip ice cream but the creamy substance just fell flat on his stomach. "Ugh, okay, mortal coordination leaving something to be desired." Angel said.  
  
"Wrong, it's just right." she joked licking the ice cream off his stomach.  
  
She woke up and goes upstairs looking for Angel, but only finds Cordy. "Where's Angel?" she asked. "No can do, Angel said not to tell you." Cordelia replied. "Cordy, I don't have time to play games anymore." She rages. "Tell me where he is." "Buffy, you have to know that you cant have everything you want and live your little perfect life and besides, it's you fault that Angel went to fight that thing all by himself anyway." Cordy railed. "Fight what?" "Oops."  
  
"The end of days has begun and cannot be stopped. For any one of us that falls, ten shall rise." The demon declared. Just then she arrives and starts fighting the demon herself. "Together you were powerful, alone you are dead," the demon says. Angel throws salt at him, which distracts him for a few seconds. He tells her to smash the jewel. She does, and the demon goes poof in a flash of light. She runs over to a very beaten-up Angel and pulls him onto her lap. She's okay, he's okay, and they're together. That's all that matters to her.  
  
***  
  
Buffy suddenly woke up because of the sudden stop the bus she's aboard made causing her to lean forward.  
  
The fact that the dreams won't stop is irritating her and making her more confused but for the first time, the dreams are starting to make sense. Not hat she understands it already, but they are starting to have a story, and each scene n her dream connects with another, not like the usual confusing and nonsense dreams go.  
  
The operator of the bus called for them to start unloading the bus. They are now on the Los Angeles terminal and while trying to get her way out the bus, Buffy is getting worried about what the hell is she going to tell Angel about her disturbing dreams without making herself look like a fool.  
  
After getting her way, she got a cab and went to Angel's office, or at least what she thought was Angel's office until she got a look at it.  
  
A burned up building is what met her eyes. She decided to go to the nearby police station to probably check on their current location supposing that there is one.  
  
***  
  
"I swear, Buffy could do all sorts of things to our brooding vampire." Cordy said while keeping Wesley company, still at the lobby of the hotel. "They've been that way ever since, like, the beginning of time, depressing each other until they both crack."  
  
"What are you two talking about there anyway?" Wesley asked. "Lottery numbers? What was that all about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Cordy replied. "And if there is something, believe me, you don't really want to know."  
  
Ever though Wesley is still skeptical about the whole thing, he let it slide. As long as it didn't involve anyone winding up dead or getting hurt, he doesn't think that he really needs to know.  
  
"We really need to get some clients because this boredom is literally killing me!" Cordelia whined. "I mean, I think I'm even having some hallucinations about stuff."  
  
"Where's Angel?" Buffy said suddenly and unexpectedly barging in their front door.  
  
"See?!" Cordy exclaimed. "I'm so bored that I'm even hallucinating that Buffy's here. Again."  
  
"Uh, Cordy-" Wesley said.  
  
"God, delusion Buffy, go away!" Cordy shooed her off.  
  
Buffy just stared at Cordelia, confused and a little pissed off. Then she looked around their new and spacious hotel/office/angel's residence.  
  
"Wow, nice office." Buffy remarked. "How did you end up here?"  
  
"Buffy, hi." Wesley said, a little uncomfortable of seeing Buffy Summers since they didn't really have a very good history together with the Watcher thing going on. "What can we do for you? You here to see Angel?"  
  
"I'm not hallucinating?" Cordelia said happily. "Thank God!"  
  
"Yeah, actually." Buffy replied to Wesley's question. "Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Oh, well, I better go." Cordy said. "Actually, WE better (motioning to Wesley) go and leave those two alone because. um, we don't really want to-"  
  
"Buffy?" they heard a familiar voice by the staircase.  
  
"Wesley," Cordelia whispered to Wesley ear. "When those two are in the same room together, believe me, you don't wanna hang around and watch. Let's go."  
  
Wesley agreed. "Well, we better go and leave you two alone."  
  
Angel descended the stairs as Cordy passed by him on her way out and whispered. "Hey, if you manage to turn back time again, remember please the winning lottery numbers."  
  
***  
  
Angel barely heard Cordelia. He's been too busy looking at Buffy, who is now right in front of him, flesh and blood. He wondered what might lure Buffy into visiting him. What might be the problem?  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Buffy."  
  
And awkward silence occurred between them.  
  
"So. uh, what's the problem?" Angel said, but he somehow can't keep his usual cool demeanor when Buffy's the one he's talking too. Especially now that things have been a little tense.  
  
"I've been having these. dreams." She started, a little hesitant than usual.  
  
Angel urged her to go on.  
  
"Um, these dreams. are, are-" Buffy stuttered. "Look, I really don't know how to put these, but I could swear that those dreams are real. That it really happened. But it didn't, at least as far as I can remember."  
  
Angel could sense that she's avoiding the main topic. "What was the dream all about?"  
  
Buffy blinked.  
  
"You." She simply answered.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Look, I don't understand it either but, it's about you being human and all and. I just don't understand!" Buffy exclaimed. "It just seem so real and I guess that I just need you to tell me that all of it didn't happened even though I already know that it didn't."  
  
Now it's Angel's turn to blink in loss of words.  
  
***  
  
And how we laugh and how we smile, and how this heart was yours and mine And how a dream was out of reach, I stood by you, you stood by me We took each day and made it shine, we wrote our names across the sky We ride so fast, we ride so free, and I knew that you had me Please remember.  
  
"I- I never become human." Angel said. Now that his dreams are finally coming true, he cannot even believe that he is throwing it all away, again. But he knew that he couldn't tell her the truth. Because as corny as it may sound, she couldn't really handle the truth. The truth that he's been hiding for so long deep in his soul, the truth that he's been literally dying to tell her but now that she remembers, at least in her dreams couldn't.  
  
She has moved on. And Angel should to. He couldn't let himself pull her back to the past that never even happened. He should learn to let her go without anything to hold her back.  
  
"Oh, ok." Buffy said. "Well, that's all I came here for anyway."  
  
Angel could swear that he saw a little disappointment in her eyes.  
  
"You're leaving this early?" Angel asked. "I mean, you just got here."  
  
"Oh, well, I didn't really told the gang that I'm going to L.A. so, I think that's it's better that they didn't know especially that I'm needed there, to protect my sister and all." Buffy said.  
  
Angel was dumbfounded. "You have a sister?"  
  
Buffy looked surprised that Angel didn't know.  
  
"Don't worry." He said. "I know that there's a lot of things I missed out on Sunnydale and I really don't expect to know everything going on there. I've got my life here already, with Cordy and Wes."  
  
"I know." Buffy smiled. "Well, I should go."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Leaving so early?"  
  
Angel and Buffy both looked at the front door and saw Cordy.  
  
"Cordelia?" Angel asked, confused. "I forgot my purse." Cordelia explained her sudden arrival.  
  
"Well, bye Angel." Buffy said turning to leave, she just turned to the sidewalk when she heard Cordy's familiar voice.  
  
"So there's no drama?" Cordy said. "No demon, no human Angel, no giving up his humanity Angel for mankind stuff? Or I'm just missing something?"  
  
Buffy froze.  
  
"No Cordy, nothing happened." Angel answered.  
  
//"Where have you been?" she asked. "Store, picked up some things." Angel answered. "And I'm guessing that expression isn't because they were all out of fresh OJ at the deli." Angel sighted. "I went to the oracles and ask them to turn me back." She was stunned. And hurt. "So, what, you just took a whole 24 hours to weigh the ups and downs of being a regular Joe and decided it was more fun being a super hero?" she shouted at him.  
  
"You know that's not it. How can we be together if the cost is your life or the lives of others?" She started crying. "I couldn't tell you. I wasn't sure I could do it if I woke up with you one more morning." Angel said, his emotions taking over him. She understands why he didn't tell her before he left, and asks what's going to happen. He says they're taking back the whole day, back to the moment the demon came into his office. She wants to know when, he looks at the clock and says they have one minute. She says it's not enough time. How is she supposed to go on with her life knowing what they could have had? He tells her she won't remember. He's the only one who will know what happened. She says she'll never forget. She can't. "I felt your heartbeat." She cried. They kiss, she looks at the clock. Five seconds left. It's not enough time. She hugs him, promising, "I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget." Buffy whispered in Angel's ear.  
  
flash   
  
She's standing in front of him in his office, looking exactly like she did 24 hours earlier. "So, then let's just stick to the plan. Keep our distance until time has passed. Given enough time, we should be able to . . ."  
  
"Forget?" a disoriented Angel said. The demon crashes through the window, and Angel smashes the jewel in his forehead. She asks how he knew how to kill it. He says he's had some time to catch up on his reading. They said goodbye and she turned to leave. //  
  
Buffy landed back to reality gasping for breath. She can still hear Angel and Cordelia talking at the lobby of his hotel. She didn't know what happened or why but suddenly, she remembered. Everything.  
  
And the vision was all it took.  
  
She can sense that strangers are starting to look at her gasping for breath at the middle of the sidewalk unsteadily swaying back and forth because of the dizziness caused by the vision.  
  
She decided to go back to the hotel.  
  
***  
  
Angel watched as Buffy barged in the Hyperion Hotel nearly damaging the glass door in her way in. Angel can see that she looked pissed and disoriented. He also noticed Cordelia tense behind him, probably because of seeing the slayer mad or just because the sudden barging in of Buffy surprised her.  
  
"Buffy-"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded, shaking her head.  
  
"Tell you what?" Angel asked, his confusion greater than ever.  
  
"I think I better go now." Cordy said almost running out of the scene.  
  
"God, Angel" Buffy exclaimed. "You don't have to lie to me. I know everything, I. remember everything."  
  
Angel froze. He cannot believe it. How could she- Suddenly it hit him. Cordelia, she must have heard her say those comments just after she left.  
  
"If it's about Cordelia's comments about me being human-"  
  
"Don't you understand?" Buffy cried. "I remember. Everything. How could you not tell me?"  
  
"Buffy, don't you see?" Angel said. "Were never meant to be together."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm a vampire and you're the slayer. God knows that speaks for itself." He continued. "I become human, you become too strong for me and I become too weak to even protect myself, to protect you."  
  
"What are you saying?" Buffy asked, starting to get teary eyed.  
  
"I'm saying that maybe, I was sent to you to. just guide you through your earlier days of slaying and we fell in love because it's your turn to guide me to what my purpose is in this world." Angel explained. "But we were never meant to be."  
  
Buffy just stood there shaking her head, tears starting to form on her eyes.  
  
"And we both succeeded." Angel said. "Your one of the most powerful slayer in history and you survived a lot more than some of the other slayer's did and finally, I know what my purpose is in this world. To be a warrior against evil. Like you."  
  
"But were not-"  
  
"Meant to be." Angel finished for her.  
  
Buffy nodded, tears still glistening in her eyes.  
  
"We should be able to move on and just-"  
  
"Forget?" Buffy said.  
  
Angel just looked at her, amazed of how things are happening between them. He never intended this to happen but he truly meant what he said. About them not being meant to be together. And even if how much it hurts, he knows now what the purpose of his existence is and he knows that even though his past as the vampire with a soul merely consist of his love Buffy, the future in store for him does not include her, at least not in a romantic way.  
  
***  
  
Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say And it's sad to walk away, with just the memories Who's to know what might have been We'll leave behind a life and time, I'll never know again  
  
"I cannot believe that this is happening but, I guess you're right." Buffy said, a soft smile forming in her lips.  
  
And for the first time, she really meant it with all her heart.  
  
"So I guess, this is goodbye." She said.  
  
"I guess." Angel replied, he too is now smiling.  
  
"Take care of yourself, Angel."  
  
"You too Buffy."  
  
Then she turned and walked out the hotel feeling like a whole lot of burden has been lifted from her shoulders.  
  
For probably the first time since Angel left her, she finally felt contented of what happened to them without second thoughts and regrets.  
  
She's finally happy with her existence as the slayer and she too is happy for Angel's as a warrior helping her get rid of all the evil things in this world.  
  
It's good to know that she have somebody, dead or alive, with a soul or none by her side helping her in her job protecting innocents.  
  
And then there that she knew that if she's not the luckiest person in the world, no doubt that she's the luckiest slayer in history to have friends like she have.  
  
*** THE END  
  
A/N: I'm not satisfied with this fic because, me personally, I think it's cheesy, but it's already there so tell me what you think. ( 


End file.
